<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still A Secret by ilyshushu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710368">Still A Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyshushu/pseuds/ilyshushu'>ilyshushu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyshushu/pseuds/ilyshushu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an oneshot wherein soojin denies her relationship with shuhua to miyeon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still A Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She's inlove with you, Soojin. we can clearly see that" Miyeon argued for the nth time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, she doesn't have any special feelings for me" Soojin argued as she furrowed her eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She doesn't or she shouldn't?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Both. I mean, we've been best friends for years! We've been treating each other like siblings" Soojin argued back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Siblings don't kiss, Soojin" Miyeon rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was one time! and she asked for it because she's drunk" Soojin said, more like convincing herself than Miyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One time? What about that time when you felt really insecure about Shuhua's new friend? i caught you two making out." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe twice but she also asked for it! So as a great bestfriend, I gave her what she wants."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the hell am I talking about?, Soojin thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So if i asked for a kiss, you would give it?" Miyeon said, challenging Soojin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course!" Soojin said, nonchalantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then kiss me here. Right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miyeon puckered her lips as she leaned in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't even notice that someone has opened the door not until they felt someone's staring at them. Soojin and miyeon turned their heads to look who it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I must've interrupted something" it was Shuhua. Soojin quickly distanced herself from miyeon. She felt like she had been caught cheating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No you did not, we were just talking about something, right, Soo?" Miyeon distanced from Soojin and cleared her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soojin nodded her head as a sign of agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here's some street foods, you can eat them" shuhua dropped the plastics of food at the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for these, Shu but I have to go now. I promised Minnie to sleep at their dorm for three days. Minnie's gonna kill me if I'm late. Treat me some other time, baby Shu" Miyeon said and left their apartment but did not forget to kiss shuhua's cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you eaten?" Soojin asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." Shuhua answered as she wipes the possible stain on her cheeks caused by Miyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you eat with me again?" soojin asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, I'm full." Shuhua looked away, looking bothered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then could you please accmpany me at least?" Soojin held Shuhua's hand and pulled her down the couch.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Soojin was on Shuhua's lap, riding the latter's fingers. Her thighs cornering Shuhua's hips as the younger were flicking Soojin's nipple with her tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh god, baobei faster" Soojin moans as she grinded on shuhua's fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuhua complied and rubbed Soojin's bundle of nerves with her thumb to finish her off. She's afraid Soojin might be annoyed because of her third time of delayed release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please don't stop!" Ragged breathes and moans could be heard from the room. She trembled and arched her back. Nails digging at the younger's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soojin laid her head on Shuhua's shoulder and she breathed hashly as she ride her own high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You liked it?" Shuhua asked as she kissed her girlfriend's tattoo on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Loved it but too rough. You could've just told me that want to fuck me." Soojin rasped out, her throat was sore caused by the moaning earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuhua chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what you get when you let that pabo get close to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're not doing anything!" Soojin argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, okay. i believe in you" Shuhua smiled and kissed her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You just decided to believe in me now that you have fucked me? You sneaky shorty" Soojin pinched her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But admit it, my fingers aren't short at least"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soojin slapped her shoulders and kissed her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine." Soojin rolled her eyes as she smiled. "I love you, baobei"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you too" Shuhua replied as she kissed Soojin lovingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long are we gonna hide this relationship of us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want them to know now? I'm fine whatever's your decision." Soojin looked at Shuhua's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think, not yet. Our backstage and bathroom sex wouldn't be thrilling if they knew that we're lovers because they might think it's normal for the couples like us to have sex" Shuhua smirked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gosh, I hate you baobei" Soojin rolled her eyes but her smile is visible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You love me." Shuhua kissed Soojin as she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Round two?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day ruining their bedsheets.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: This isn't proofread so please excuse my grammaticalerrors and the typographicals. Don't forget to upvote!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>